Longinus
Longinus, pronounced LAWN-jin-us, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Toa Longinus' situation is unique. He is one of two members of the "Nameless Team" to not have been created by Infernum and Mata Nui. He was actually the one who gave Infernum the idea to hold a large deathmatch to determine the heir to his godly power. As such, Longinus is the only person to be fully aware of the true nature of Infernum's game. Below is the false history that he has made for himself. Longinus' home island was Artakha, a near-legendary island believed to be a quasi-heaven by the Matoran. Longinus led an idyllic existance, never setting foot off the island, never fighting. However, once the Kanohi Avohkii was stolen, Artakha was severed completely from the rest of the Matoran Universe. Toa Longinus was the only being to leave the island before it's isolation. He then spent years, many years, touring all of Aqua Magna trying to help those he can. However, he posed as a male Toa of Lightning. At last, he was approached by Infernum. Longinus accepted his offer to participate in his deathmatch, simply for a purpose in his life. He dubbed himself as "The Protector", and he tries to defend the weaker members of the Nameless Team during the game. A bit sketchy, true enough, but he fervently repeats this to anyone who inquires about his past. It's rather suspicious... Longinus' story, along with the rest of his team's, continues in the Madness Series. True History Large spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Toa Longinus' true past is as follows. In reality, Toa Longinus was not created by Infernum. He was initially the prototype for Takunuva. During his creation process, he was subjected to a battery of excruciating tests and experiments. All the while, he clung onto the hope that he would be a saviour for the Matoran if evil ever did rise up. As such, all of his suffering would be justified. However, when he was discovered to be incompatible with the Kanohi Avohkii, he was instantly discarded. Thereafter, part of his falsified history does have some merit. For millennia, he wandered the land, posing as a Toa of Lightning. All the while he sought revenge. Against the Great Beings and against Artakha, especially against Artakha, who created him. Here, again, his fake past slightly coincides with his real one, since he truly did have some affiliation with Artakha. It is rather odd for a Toa of Light to have such dark thoughts, but, then again, not many beings have such a difficult past. Fuelled by rage, he finally seized upon the opportunity he had been looking for. He cast aside his disguise and approached Infernum. Longinus told Infernum of his idea. A Game, a Deathmatch, between worthy candidates. Each would be given just a shred of a god's power. They would fight, and the last one standing would clearly be able to handle the rest of a god's power. So, that would be the reward. The victor will replace Infernum. They struck a deal. Infernum would be able to find his successor, and Longinus would finally be able to settle his 100,000 year blood feud with the Great Beings. If Longinus wins the game, he will, without a trace of hesitation, annihilate all the Great Beings. In his eyes, they are not fit to rule. Equipment *'Blessed Spear': Longinus says it has been blest, but no one really knows by who, and if it actually makes a difference or not. That being said, it is a very fancy spear, clearly the work of a master metalsmith. Rumours are circulating around that it was made by Artahka himself. *'Kanohi Halcyon': The Kanohi Halcyon is the Great Mask of Tranquility. Its powers revolve around being able to exude an air of peace and calm to others nearby. Its higher end of its power is much more deadly. It is able to reduce a single target from a frothing berserker to a slack-jawed vegetable. This is the perfect mask, considering Toa Longinus' true nature. Known Moveset *'Burning Light:' Toa Longinus focuses his power, which can be augmented by the sun, into an infinitesimal point. Unleashing the stores sunlight creates a heat wave and a tremendous flash of light, searing all those caught in the ray's path. *'X-ray Scan': By manipulating an available light source, Longinus can bend X-rays to his will, allowing him to see through rock and discern living beings. The same technique can be used with thermal energy. *'Fallout': By manipulating an available light source, Longinus can focus and multiply the power of deadly gamma rays. By directing these rays at an enemy, he can instantly destroy his unfortunate target, right down to the molecular level. *'Laser Ray': The laser ray is another light-based attack in Longinus' arsenal. He does not need a light source to create lasers. However, since lasers are only a single wavelength, Longinus can generate as many laser beams as he wants, for however long he wants. Controlling a single wavelength requires almost no energy. Though not particularly flashy, this move is near-unstoppable. *'Nova Blast': Like all Toa, Longinus can unleash all of his power at once in a Light Nova Blast. He has never done so, so it is unknown what form his Nova Blast takes. Stats Maximum value is 15. Personality Toa Longinus has the air and general sense of a benevolent, magnanimous protector. A defender of the weak, an upholder of justice. This has drawn nearly half of all the Nameless Team to rally under his banner, while the rest either stay neutral, or join Xaedan's group. Longinus, unlike Xaedan, views himself as a sort of a visionary, and believes that he is fit to rule his own group, if not the entire Nameless Team. This Toa of Light is conifdent, courageous, tbc Relationships Appearances *Madness: Continuum (First appearance) *Madness: Fluctuation *Madness: Pandemonium Trivia *Longinus takes his name from Saint Longinus. This is rather ironic, given his role in the Madness Series. The legend of Saint Longinus is as follows: He was the Roman soldier who used his spear to wound Christ's side, thereby giving him his fifth wound. It is later said that this same soldier repented and became a devout Christian. His name is not actually known but due to certain ancient texts, he is referred to this given name. *Toa Longinus' weapon, the spear, is also based upon this legend. *Halcyon is actually a real word. As an adjective, it means "denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful". Gallery Longinus (2).JPG Longinus (1).JPG